The New York Revelations
by hokie3457
Summary: Takes place five years after The Decoupling Fluctuation (Episode 2, Season 6, aired Oct. 4, 2012)
1. Chapter 1

The New York Revelations

Prologue

Part 1: Dr. Leonard L. Hofstadter, PhD.

Dr. Leonard L. Hofstadter (the "L." is for Leakey; his father, an anthropologist, was a colleague) is a experimental physicist at Princeton University. Dr. Hofstadter's area of expertise is the study of lasers in both clinical/medical and military applications. Dr. Hofstadter began his affiliation with Princeton nearly five years ago after holding a similar position at CalTech for over nine years.

His research and studies have gained attention in academic circles both in the United States and overseas. As his career continues, it will not be a surprise if Dr. Hofstadter's work receives the ultimate recognition, a Nobel Prize.

Dr. Hofstadter has performed without equal at both institutions. The reason for the change from CalTech to Princeton is not documented, which leads to the conclusion that it was a personal matter. Dr. Hofstadter retains very close relationships with former friends and colleagues in Pasadena. Although he was romantically involved with an aspiring actress on the west coast, that no longer appears to be the case.

In all matters both personal and professional, Dr. Hofstadter has always acted beyond reproach and is a solid citizen and representative of the institution. In fact at Princeton, Dr. Hofstadter has been assigned the task of representing the University in meetings with current and prospective donors. His personality and success in his field are attractive attributes when "courting dollars". To date, Dr. Hofstadter has not disappointed the administration in this endeavor.

Part 2: Penelope L. Wyatt.

Penelope L. Wyatt (it is not known what the "L." is for. She has stated on different occasions that it is for "Elll-enore", "Ellll-Camino", "Ellll-len" and many other similar answers) is an actress. It is a stage name. Her actual name is also unknown and friends who would know are not providing this information. Ms. Wyatt struggled for many years before receiving her "big-break".

While waiting for steady acting roles, she was a waitress at the Pasadena, CA Cheesecake Factory. The only acting jobs during this time were a production of "The Diary of Anne Frank" above a bowling alley and a hemorrhoid commercial.

Things began to change in this respect when Ms. Wyatt began appearing in regional theatre productions. Her role as Blanche DuBois in "A Streetcar Named Desire" drew the attention of the producers of a situation comedy that was set to be produced in the spring of 2013. She won the role of the best friend of the female lead. Although the sit-com lasted less than a full season, Ms. Wyatt's performance won critical acclaim. She has since moved to New York City and has appeared in revival productions of both "Streetcar" and "The Death of a Salesman", reprising her role as Ms. DuBois in the former and performing that of Linda Lohman in the latter, in each case again to the praise of critics.

In Pasadena, Ms. Wyatt enjoyed the camaraderie of a close-knit group of friends in the local collegiate community. She had been in fact romantically involved with a scientist from CalTech, but that is no longer the case.


	2. Chapter 1 Don't I know you?

The New York Revelations

Chapter 1: Don't I know you?

Leonard was, as usual, early for his appointment with Mr. and Mrs. Burton. He liked to get there before the party he was meeting. He had an agreement with both Maitre D's at the hotel's dining room. They would signal him when the prospective donors arrived and he could observe them before introducing himself.

He sat at the table drinking a Diet Coke. He wore a blue shirt open at the neck, charcoal gray slacks and a dark gray herring-bone jacket-a collegiate look. The Burtons were due in twenty minutes. Plenty of time for one of his favorite past-times-people watching. It was a busy lunch-hour so there were many parties coming and going. His attention was drawn to a blond woman at the welcoming podium. Her back was to him, but she seemed attractive. She wore a black jacket over a long skirt in a navy and beige floral pattern. She was nodding her head to Francis, the Maitre D' that day. Francis extended his arm toward the bar. She must be waiting for her date.

Leonard literally gasped when she turned around. It was her. It had nearly been five years since he last saw her-well not saw. He had seen the sit-com and attended two performances of her current play, but they had not spoken or been face to face since he left California. She looked in his direction and smiled as she bent down to a bag she had on the floor and continued her attention downward. She stopped suddenly and looked up at him, standing straight up, bringing her hand to her mouth. He smiled at her, waived and stood up to meet her.

"Oh my God! Leonard!" Penny ran toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Penny" was all he could manage.

He returned the hug; at least seven Mississippi's.

"Let me look at you" her voice wavering.

She took a step back, wiping the tears from her cheeks and eyes. "Your glasses. They're different. No more black frames. And your hair is so long." She brushed back the hair from his forehead.

"Yeah. I've gone from gangsta to yuppie."

She giggled. "You still make me laugh."

"And look at you." He replied. "Still beautiful Penny." She blushed and looked down.

"So what are you doing here in the city? You're still at Princeton?"

"Oh yeah. Still there. I have a meeting with some donors."

"Leonard Hofstadter, rainmaker!"

"Daddy needs a new laser demonstration lab! What about you? A big interview for the toast of Broadway?"

"No, but I am meeting with a producer. I am looking at doing another production early next year."

"You're in 'Death of a Salesman' now, right?"

"I am. Thanks for knowing that! My run is done in November and a girl has to eat."

"What are you looking at?"

"Don't laugh, but it looks like 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof'."

"You are going to be 'Maggie the cat'?"

"I know, right? We will probably finalize things this afternoon. I'll have to dye my hair black and wear violet contact lenses. They're going for the full Elizabeth Taylor experience."

"You will be amazing!"

"Thank you Leonard." He noticed the tenderness in the reply.

"First Blanche, then Willie Lohman's wife, now Maggie. You are turning into the 'queen of the revivals!'"

"Well it is the same producing team on all three. They like my work so far-on this one, I really think they took this on with me in mind for Maggie-kind of makes me feel really good."

" I'm so proud of you Pen…" "Excuse me, Dr. Hofstadter" Francis interrupted. "Your party is here."

"Oh, I'll let you go."

"No, come join us until Mr. Jackson gets here."

"How did you know I was meeting David Jackson?"

"You said it was the same producer-I read the New Yorker you know."

"Oh."

"Come on. Let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Burton."

Francis stood beside a middle-aged couple. Mr. Burton was tall and athletically built. Mrs. Burton was not so tall, but she had the appearance of a runner; lithe and sleek.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burton, Leonard Hofstadter." He exclaimed in his most enthusiastic voice. His hand reaching for Mr. Burton's in greeting. "Dr. Fleming has told me so much about you both."

"Please, Dr. Hofstadter, we're Frank and Laura. Dr. Fleming sang your praises as well."

"Thank you, and I'm Leonard."

Burton's eyes darted to Penny. Leonard with his hand on her back said "I hope you don't mind, I met an old friend while I was waiting, this is Pen-" "You're the actress Penelope L. Wyatt" Laura Burton interjected excitedly. "We are desperate to see you in 'Death of a Salesman' while we are here, but it is so difficult to get tickets."

"Oh. I may be able to help you with that-as long as you aren't looking for twelve tickets."

"That would be wonderful-just for Frank and me. I hate to ask, but I just need to-what does the "L." stand for?" Without skipping a beat, Penny replied "Elll-oise." Laura titled her head thinking and responded with an "Oh."

Leonard trying to move things along said "Ms. Wyatt is waiting for her luncheon appointment to arrive. I've asked her to join us until he does."

"It's not a big deal. You all have things to talk over. I can wait over there."

"No, no come and join us" Laura replied. Leonard's brow furrowed for an instant when he caught Burton shooting a leer Penny's way. Just then he snapped out of it as Francis appeared out of nowhere. "If you will come this way."

He led them to a table toward the rear of the restaurant as was the case when a celebrity dined with them. Without thinking, Leonard again placed his hand on Penny's back to guide her to the table and held her chair when she went to sit. "Thank you" she said as she smiled up at her old friend and lover. Laura Burton elbowed her husband in the ribs. "What?" he replied under his breath. Laura nodded in the direction of the other couple.

They all ordered drinks and Leonard and the Burtons ordered lunch. Leonard noticed Penny just had a seltzer with lime, not a glass of wine as he expected. She smiled at him with her brilliant green eyes and said "I need a clear head with Mr. Jackson-negotiations are bad enough without being on my way to a 'snoot-full'." Leonard smiled back.

Frank and Laura got down to business regarding their proposed donation to the university in general and the physics department in particular. Penny was enthralled as Leonard outlined both the present and upcoming programs and activities not only in physics but in many other disciplines as well. This was not the same Leonard Hofstadter she had seen all those years ago in Pasadena; the Leonard who shyly stuttered and stammered through the most basic lecture he gave in her presence. His knowledge and command of each subject was amazing. She was stunned at his confidence.

After about ten minutes her phone vibrated in her jacket pocket. David Jackson had arrived (the text was from Francis). "Time for me to go." Both Leonard and Frank Burton stood as Penny got up from the table. Taking both Frank and Laura's hands, she shook them firmly and said "It was so lovely to meet you both. If you go to the box office forty minutes before curtain time, I'll leave you tickets for a performance. I'll leave them for the next three nights, so anytime you want to go just tell them that Ms. Wyatt has left them for you." "Thank you so much" Laura gushed. "That is so thoughtful and generous." "Well enjoy!" Penny replied.

Turning to Leonard, and putting her hand on his arm "I am so happy to have run into you. Please have Francis bring you over when you are leaving? Please?" She was imploring. "I will." He responded. She smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and turned and walked off with Francis.

Recovering and blushing Leonard said "alright. Where were we" to the grinning Burtons.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Just a quick thank you for the reviews up to this point. Feel free to tell me what you think good or bad. I have a thick skin and can take it. I've had a great summer reading so many great TBBT fan fiction pieces and I thought I would give it a try myself. A quick thank you to Tensor. He gave me a heads-up when I submitted and empty chapter last night (if you are not reading him, you really ought to; he is very, very talented!).**

**As the saying goes, I do not own the characters, I just really, really enjoy them. Thanks! **

The New York Revelations.

Chapter 2: Congratulations

David Jackson had just left and Penny was over the moon. She had just agreed to appear in "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof" in the lead female role of Maggie "the cat." The production was slated to open in late April with previews beginning in mid-March. Rehearsals would begin on January 28.

This schedule would give her nearly two months off after her run in "Salesman" ended on November 30, her birthday. Since it would be the holiday season, she thought about taking time to visit both her family in Nebraska and her dear friends in Pasadena. Although seeing Leonard again…

As she packed her bag with the copy of the contract, her tablet and other items she used during the meeting, she saw him sitting at the bar with a glass of wine.

"Hello sailor!" she said as she approached. "Come here often?" He turned around, smiling at her playfulness.

"I'm sorry Miss. I'm waiting for the renown actress Penelope L. Wyatt."

"Oh she is awful. So full of herself. Do you know what the "L." stands for?" she teased.

"I understand it is for 'Ellll-egant'." he replied. Now it was her turn to blush.

"Care to by a girl a celebratory glass of wine?"

"So it went well?" He pointed to his class and held up two fingers to the bartender.

"It did. They offered and I accepted. We open in April!"

"I am so, so happy for you Penny!"

"And what of the Burtons?"

"I think Dr. Fleming will be pleased." Just then two glasses of chardonnay appeared.

"Well it looks like we both had a good day!" Leonard's smile was a mile wide, as was Penny's grin. "To both of our successes" she said beaming.

" Here, here" Leonard smiled as well.

"How long will you be in the city?" she asked.

"I was going to go back to Princeton tonight."

"Oh. I was hoping I could talk you into coming to see our performance tonight." She pouted. "It would mean a lot to me to have you see it. I can leave you a pair of tickets." Her voice went up at the end to make it more of a question.

"That would be nice; as long as I am not sitting with Frank and Laura-"

"I'll make sure that I leave seats far away from their's." the tone again was in a question.

"Okay. I'll be there. And I'll only need one ticket." Her heart skipped a beat at that answer.

"Would I be pushing it to ask you for a late dinner after?"

"As long as the successful actress is buying."

"Deal!" She was beaming. "Look, I have to get going. I need to do some errands and things and make a phone call before I get to the theater. Just go to the box office and give them your name anytime after 5:00. The performance begins at 8:00 so anytime between 5:00 and then. I won't be able to see you before, but after the show ask for the head usher. His name is Luke and he will bring you to me."

"I am looking forward to it."

She signed deeply. "Leonard Hofstadter. Who would have thought…"

Hugging her he said "See you tonight."

She watched him leave and smiled to herself. Still sitting at the bar, she got her cell phone from her bag and hit speed dial number two. After three rings, the familiar perky voice on the other end exclaimed "Penny!"

"Hi Bernadette. How is my favorite micro-biologist"

"I am great. How is the world's best actress?"

"Very well, thanks. How is Howard and everyone?"

"They are all good as well. Howie is standing right here and if I don't tell you he sends his love he is going to loose it."

"Hug him tight for me. Bernadette," her voice was serious now. "I just ran into him. He came into the city and we both had meetings at the same hotel."

"Leonard? Oh my. How did it go?"

"It could not have been better. We were like two old friends who hadn't seen each other in five years."

"In a way, that is exactly what you are, Penny."

"I think that's all I deserve to be to him. Oh Bernadette."

"How did you leave things with him? Will you be seeing him again."

"I invited him to the performance tonight and out to dinner afterward. I hope he comes."

"If Leonard told you he would be there, he will."

"I know Bernadette. He looked so good. He had me sit with him while he made a presentation to some important wealthy donors. He was remarkable. I had forgotten how excited he gets when speaking about his work."

"Penny, what are you going to tell him?"

"Absolutely everything. I am going to tell him everything that happened both before and after he left."

"Oh Penny. Are you ready to be open like that?"

"I will do anything he needs me to so I can make things right between us."

"What is the end result you're looking for?"

"I wish I knew. I just need to tell him. Everything."

"Well let me know how it all goes. We're here for you always. You know that, right?"

"I know Bernadette. You are all so great to me. I love you, and Howard too. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Goodnight Penny." Putting her cell phone down, Bernadette released a long sigh and said out loud "At last."

The university kept a room in a neighboring hotel for use by both faculty and guests who might need to stay over in the city. Leonard called Dr. Fleming's secretary to ask if it was available.

"Dr. Hofstadter" Leanne exclaimed. "So good to hear from you. How did the meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Burton go?"

"Tell Dr. Fleming that we got a solid commitment for a generous grant to the university as a whole and an endowment for the Physics Department."

"I believe you just made his year!"

"Well let's hope so." Leonard enjoyed talking with Leanne. She was like a big sister.

"Hey Leanne, I'm going to see a show tonight and stay over. Is the room available?"

"I'm not sure. Let me check." Leanne clicked between screens on her lap-top. "Dr. Anderson from the History Department was going to use it, but his plans have changed. It is all yours!"

"Great. Thanks Leanne."

"What are you going to see, if you don't mind my asking?"

"'Death of a Salesman'."

"That is a little deep isn't it?"

"Maybe, but I've always been an Arthur Miller fan."

"Well enjoy yourself Dr. Hofstadter. You have definitely earned it."

"Thanks Leanne. Tell Dr. Fleming I will see him on Monday morning."

Now Leonard needed to do some errands of his own. He needed to get a decent suit to wear and he wanted to have some flowers sent to Penny.

He spoke with Francis on the flowers, telling him what he wanted. Francis smiled at the directions and said "Excellent idea Dr. Hofstadter." Francis also recommended a men's shop that would be able to provide a suit for him in time for the performance.

An hour and a half later, Leonard was sitting in the comfortable hotel room, drinking a beer and letting his mind turn over the events of the afternoon. The new black suit, white shirt and burgundy tie hung in the closet, ready for the evening.

He had been coming to the city nearly twice a month for quite awhile now. At first he would look for her everywhere he went. That lasted about six months. After that, he gave up hope of a casual chance meeting. She had not been on his mind recently, making the encounter today all the more surprising.

He had resumed the old habit of over thinking things that concerned Penny very quickly. What had the events of the afternoon meant? What was going to happen tonight after the performance. What would tomorrow morning bring?

"Stop it Leonard" he said out loud to himself. "This is just two old friends catching up with each other."

As hard as he tried, he could not convince himself of that point.


	4. Chapter 3 October 4, 2012

**A/N: As much as I am enjoying writing about Leonard and Penny in NYC in the fall of 2017, I need to "flashback" to October 4, 2012 and "The Decoupling Fluctuation". This is the spinning off point for "The New York Revelations". Everything that is true in the series is true here as well; up to October 4.**

**I have loved all your reviews. They are all very much appreciated, so keep them coming. Oh, and nothing about TBBT or the characters belong to me, but I really, really enjoy them. Thanks!**

Chapter 3: October 4, 2012

Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler and Dr. Bernadette Maryann Rostenkowski-Wolowitz slowly entered apartment 4A at 2311 N. Los Robles Avenue in Pasadena, California, responding to the "Enter!" exclaimed by one of the residents of the apartment, Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Dr. Fowler is a neurobiologist, Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz is a microbiologist, and Dr. Cooper is a theoretical physicist. Dr. Fowler and Dr. Cooper are romantically involved. Dr. Cooper admits this begrudgingly. Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz is newly married to Howard Wolowitz. Mr. Wolowitz is an aerospace engineer and an astronaut. He is in fact, currently on a mission in space.

"Sheldon, is Leonard here?" Amy asked. In reply Dr. Cooper lifted his head from in front of the computer screen, looked around the room and said "I don't see him. Do you?

Amy sighed and followed Bernadette to the sofa, both sitting toward the end closest to the door out of habit, but mostly out of necessity.

"Do you think she will do it Bernadette? She seemed sure and certain this morning?"

"She really did Amy" was the reply. "It is going to break Leonard's heart-again."

"Well if she's not happy and is bored, isn't it better to break up with him now than to string him along? I mean it will hurt him more if she waits for something to elate her. She will be miserable and will make him so as well."

"I suppose you're right Amy, but that doesn't make it any better" Bernadette said with sorrow in her voice for both of her friends.

Leonard, when he heard Sheldon bellow "Enter" earlier, came out of his room in the apartment (as he is Dr. Cooper's long time room-mate) to see who had arrived. When he heard Amy and Bernadette he stopped to listen. When he realized what they were speaking about, he rushed into the living room. "What are you talking about? When did she say this?" Leonard was shouting.

"This morning" Bernadette replied with a shocked look on her face. "Leonard, wait" she said as he raced out the door.

"Sheldon, you said Leonard wasn't here". Amy said with unusual anger.

"Amy, that is not true." Sheldon said condescendingly. "You asked if he was here. I said I didn't see him. And more to the point, he was not here, he was in his bedroom."

"Oh Sheldon!" She was near tears now. "Bernadette, should we follow him over there?"

"No Amy" What ever happens now is up to Penny" Bernadette replied.

Leonard burst through the door of apartment 4B (Penny lived across the hall from Drs. Hofstadter and Cooper). "Hey you" she smiled at him-but quickly turned to concern when she saw the look on his face and tears in his eyes. "Leonard, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Penny, do you love me?"

She gasped and said "Leonard, don't ask me that, you know I can't answer that right now." She said it crying.

"Did we make love just two hours ago?"

"Yes" she replied in a child's voice.

"Do you love me?" His voice was as harsh as she had ever heard it. She could only reply with wordless sobs.

"I have my answer" he said softly, nodding his head. "I need to go. Now."

The door closed, and she recovered from her shock, raced to open it and began to chase him down the stairs. "Leonard! Wait. Leonard!" She called to him.

When she got to the lobby he was nowhere in sight. Her shoulders sagged. She started her way back up to the 4th floor but stopped and dropped to the stairs.

Amy and Bernadette had ran out of 4A when they heard the disturbance in the hallway and footsteps racing down the stairs. They now arrived to the bottom floor and sat on the stairs, one on either side of their friend, who was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Penny, we are so sorry" Amy started. "We were talking and we didn't know he was home." They helped her up to her feet and to her apartment.

After calming down, she sat on the loveseat in her living room, between her two friends. "I did the one thing I didn't want to do. I hurt him again." She said it in a monotone, her eyes staring straight ahead, unseeing.

"Penny, we will find him and make sure he is safe and okay. Sheldon called Raj and he is out with Stuart and some of the guys from the comic book store and are out looking for him now" Bernadette said trying to calm her. She hugged her distraught friend pulling her head to her shoulder.

Four hours later found the three girls in 4A along with Sheldon.

Just then Sheldon's cell phone rang with her the ring tone of another close friend of the group, Raj Koothrappali. Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali (everyone calls him Raj), an astrophysicist said "Sheldon I've found him. He is with me at my apartment."

"Raj has him" Sheldon said to the group. "He is at his place."

Penny jumped off the cushioned chair usually used by Leonard. "Tell Raj I will be right over" she said with her hand on the doorknob.

"Penny wait" Bernadette said sympathetically.

Penny turned looking at her. Bernadette took the phone from Sheldon and said "Raj, I know you have a problem talking to women without a drink in you, but you are going to need to function and talk to me now." Bernadette had a way of convincing most anyone to see things her way. Raj complied and Bernadette listened.

"All right Raj. If that's what he wants, I'll tell everyone. Goodbye Raj. Great job on your part. Thanks for finding him. We'll all see you in the morning. Bernadette hit the end call button and put her cell down.

"Raj says that Leonard wants to be alone for the rest of the night. He'll stay at his place and come over in the morning."

"Penny, Bernadette and I will stay with you tonight" Amy said putting her arm around her shoulders. "You'll see. Everything is always better in the morning".

Penny silently nodded her head and let her friends lead her to her apartment.

"Thanks Raj" Leonard said. "I really appreciate it."

Sheldon rose the next morning, a Friday, early. It was not yet six a.m.

Looking around the apartment he said in a sad voice "oh no. Leonard. You didn't".

Putting on his robe and slippers, Sheldon went to the door of 4B and knocked three times quietly and said:

"Bernadette and Amy." Knock, knock, knock.

"Bernadette and Amy." Knock, knock, knock.

"Bernadette and Amy."

The door opened slowly. It was Amy.

"Amy, he's gone. Leonard is gone" Sheldon said almost crying himself.

"Oh no" Amy said, enveloping her boyfriend in a hug.

Penny ran past them through the open door of 4A and to Leonard's bedroom.

Rifling through his closet and dresser drawers she discovered them empty. His clothes were gone.

She rushed into the living room. His desk was completely cleared. With tears streaming down her face and her hand covering her mouth she saw in the bowl on the table next to the door were his keys and his cell phone. Next to them were two envelopes. One marked "Penny", the other "Everyone else".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again. Thank you for the reviews and follows. The reviews are great so keep them coming-good and bad. I can take it! The previous chapter didn't flow as well on my reading it again. Hopefully this one is better. We are back in 2017 and in New York City!**

**By the way, I own nothing having to do with The Big Bang Theory OR with Death of a Salesman. They are both wonderful works of art and I really, really, really enjoy them. Thanks!**

Chapter 4: At the Theater

Penny looked at the flowers he had sent to her dressing room. There was a dozen red roses, but the arrangement also included some buff-colored California poppies and goldenrod. The three were the state flowers of New York, California and Nebraska. "Only you would think of that." She said it out loud.

The card attached simply said "Leonard".

The knock at the door snapped her attention to the here and now. "Come on in" she answered.

"Miss Wyatt" it was Luke the head usher. "I just wanted you to know that both parties have picked up their tickets."

"Great Luke. Thank you so much for letting me know!" Her make-up and hair were done. She always waited as long as possible before getting into her costume. Now was the time.

As he took his seat, Leonard felt his nervous stomach. He had seen her in this role twice before, but she never knew he was there. There was also the dinner afterwards to look forward to-or to dread.

In looking through the Playbill, he flipped the pages until he got to:

"**Penelope L. Wyatt as Linda Lohman. Ms. Wyatt is a native of Nebraska and began her career on the west coast appearing in commercials, regional theater productions and the situation comedy "Anything Can Happen on a Thursday". Her roles have included Margot Frank in "Diary of Anne Frank" and Blanche DuBois in "Streetcar Named Desire" This is her second production with the Jackson Entertainment Group. Previously, she reprised her role of Blanche DuBois in the Group's production of "Streetcar" in 2016."**

The lights went down at precisely 8:00 and the murmuring audience slowly became silent. The familiar sound of the flute (not amplified, the director's touch) flowed eerily through the theater. Willy Lohman enters. Linda, his wife, exclaims from off-stage: "Willy!". It was Penny's voice. The hair on Leonard's arms were on end with his goose-bumps.

When the lights came up at intermission Leonard felt a little drained from the investment he put into watching the performances. He got up slowly from his seat. Maybe a bottle of water would help. Exiting the theater into the lobby he looked toward the line-a little long, but he then saw Laura Burton waiving at him so he approached her.

"Dr. Hofstadter! I told Frank that we would see you here!"

"Remember, I'm Leonard" he said. Back into Princeton University representative-mode.

"I'm sorry, yes Leonard. This is wonderful. I am so enjoying myself; and your friend; she is marvelous. I am sure she is happy to have you here! Were you getting in line for something? Here come in with me. Frank is in the restroom."

Leonard hadn't noticed before, but Laura was quite the talker. He didn't get a word in edgewise.

"Thank you Laura. I appreciate it."

By the time Mrs. Burton had a drink for herself and her husband and Leonard his water, Frank Burton joined them.

"See Frank, I told you we would run into Dr. Hofst-I mean Leonard here tonight."

The two men shook hands; Frank very heartily.

"My wife is determined to play matchmaker between you and Ms. Wyatt you know."

"Frank!" She exclaimed to him in mock horror and elbowed him (again) in the ribs. Leonard wondered if he was permanently bruised in that spot.

"We're just very good and dear friends". Leonard's mind then began to wander. She had been at one time his dearest friend. Not only a girlfriend, but his best friend. There wasn't anything he could not and did not talk about with Penny. His relationship with his parents. Past romantic episodes. His crazy friendship with Sheldon. There was probably nothing about him that she did not know-up until five years ago.

The lights blinking on and off again signaled that intermission was nearly over.

"Maybe we can all go our for a drink after the show" Frank said putting his arm around Leonard's shoulder."

"Now honey, I can see by the look in Leonard's eyes that they may have other plans this evening. You and I will go out and have a romantic drink together and leave these two to themselves."

"Um, well, I am going to get back to my seat. It was great to see you both again. I'll be in touch soon. Thanks so much" Leonard said backing away. Laura Burton smiled and winked at him.

The remainder of the production went by quickly. Leonard continued to be enthralled by every performance.

As she came out for her curtain call, Penny looked in his direction and blew a kiss and gave a little waive (this caused another elbow received by Frank Burton). She then took her bow and trotted back with the rest of the cast. The actor that played Willy Lohman then came out and took his bow to a standing ovation. He then reached his hand back to Penny/Linda and the two took one last bow together to an even louder round of applause. The curtain was drawn. The performance was over.

Leonard waited in his seat until the theater was nearly empty. A major part of him wanted to avoid running into the Burtons again. He made his way up the aisle where three ushers stood. He walked up to the younger looking one, because he had a gold braid around the end of his sleeve. "Luke?" he said (it took all he could muster not to add "I am your father" and he stifled a snicker).

"Yes?" was his reply.

"Ms Wyatt asked me to see you after the performance."

"Oh yes. Dr. Hofstadter. Come with me."

Luke took him to the backstage area down a narrow hallway with a series of closed doors. He stopped at one marked "P. Wyatt" and knocked softly.

"Ms. Wyatt? It's Luke, with Dr. Hofstadter."

"Come on in. I'm just about done here" she replied gleefully.

Luke opened the door and stood back to let Leonard enter. Leonard turned to shake Luke's hand.

"Thanks Luke. I appreciate it.

Luke nodded his head, turned and left them alone.

"He is very shy, but he does a great job here" Penny said.

She had changed from her costume and completely removed her make-up.

"Wow you are quick you look ready to go."

"Once you have to wear this stuff, you learn how to get it all off as soon as you possibly can. We are all experts" she giggled.

"Leonard, thank you so much for the flowers. It was so thoughtful and inventive. Nebraska, California and New York. All of my homes. You are sweet." She hugged him, then drew away when he flinched.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"No-yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little in awe of the show. It is really something. You were wonderful by the way."

Her smile returned. "Thank you Leonard. I am so happy that you stayed over and came."

"No really you are quite amazing."

"You are going to give me a swelled head if you keep it up, mister!"

"I have a confession to make" he said. She tilted her head and looked at him.

"I've seen this twice before. The first time was actually opening night; then once about two months after that. A colleague got several tickets and couldn't use them. A bunch of us from the Physics Department went."

"Leonard!" She almost sounded angry. "You were here for the opening? "You should have let me know!"

"Penny. I'm sorry. I didn't really feel that…I don't know. I didn't think I was ready yet."

She nodded her head and relaxed her shoulders. "I know. I understand. I didn't mean to sound harsh."

"I know. And you didn't" he replied.

"So? What do you think?" She spread her arms wide and twirled in a circle.

"I'm sorry. You look wonderful."

And she did. She had on a dark green dress that went just to her knees. It blended just right with her eyes. It had a matching jacket that she was putting on. He took it from her to help.

"Thank-you, kind sir" she said playfully.

Finally, he looked at her shoes-very low heels. She followed his gaze down and looked up at him, smiled and said "I have found that the lower heels are so much more comfortable and are much, much better for my back. Shall we go?"

They walked out from backstage and up the aisle to the front of the theater. Penny greeted several people along the way telling them to have a great night and that she would see them tomorrow. Each of them returned her "good evenings" and some gave her knowing glances.

Leonard saw Luke and thanked him again for his help. He replied "thanks Dr. Hofstadter. Have a great evening. I hope to see you again soon." Penny smiled and nodded to Luke. "Goodnight Luke".

They stepped out into the cool, crisp September air.

"Should I get a cab?" he asked.

"Nope" she replied. "I got us reservations at a great place two blocks up this way."

He hadn't noticed before, but she held one of the roses from the arrangement.

"Lead the way" he said.

She smiled, looked up at him. She took his arm and they started walking north.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have had so many reviews and follows/favorites; thank you all so much. Keep the reviews coming good and bad-both kinds help. **

**I don't own anything about The Big Bang Theory. Some great people at CBS and Warner Brothers do. Also there are seven wonderful actors who bring these characters we love so much to life every week. Thank you to them!**

Chapter 5: Dinner

They entered the restaurant. It appeared to Leonard to be some sort of bistro. Serving "all-American" fare."

"Hi Brian" Penny said to the host standing at the station near the entrance.

"Good evening Ms. Wyatt. How did the show go tonight?"

"Great Brian. A full house and they were very enthusiastic; especially this one right here. Leonard, this is Brian. He always gets me the best tables here with little or no notice. Brian, this is my friend Dr. Leonard Hofstadter."

The two shook hands, Brian quite warmly. "It is a pleasure Dr. Hofstadter. We always enjoy having Ms. Wyatt here. She always talks us up quite nicely. We often have parties in that tell us she recommended us."

Brian signaled and someone came to bring them to their table. "Just let Justin here know if you need anything. He will be helping you this evening. I will drop by to make sure all is well."

"Thank you Brian" she smiled.

As they passed through the dining area, Leonard heard some murmurs and suddenly applause began to break-out.

"I think that is for you" he said to Penny smiling.

"This is always embarrassing." She smiled, waived and winked at the dinner patrons and mouthed "thank-you" and nodded several times.

They were finally seated, again in the rear of the establishment at a very private table.

"Justin, I'll have a cabernet. Leonard?"

"I'll have a light beer. Thank you."

"Very good. Here are your menus. I'll bring your drinks directly." He walked off.

"Things happened so quickly today. We didn't have a chance to really talk." He said warily.

"I'm all yours now. I expect we will talk tonight. A lot."

They both smiled at one another.

"Your hair is longer. And a little darker" he said wistfully. "I like it."

"She ran her hands through her hair "No California sun to naturally lighten it; although I used to give it a little help. Not anymore though. I'm glad you like it." She was smiling directly at him.

She looked down and her hair fell forward. He reached over and tucked a strand behind her ear.

"Mmmmmm" she said. I've missed that". Her eyes were closed and she leaned into his hand that had remained just under her ear.

"Do you know you and my daddy were the only ones who ever did that?" Her eyes were open now and she was looking at him.

"How is Wyatt and your family?" he asked her, tenderly.

"They are all well. Daddy is getting older. Luckily, my brother seems to finally have gotten his act together and has been helping him around the place. That's a good thing. He used to ask me every once in a while if I had seen you or had heard from you. He stopped after a while."

Leonard smiled sadly at her.

"Leonard, there are things we need to say to each other tonight. There are things we both need to know about the last five years." She took his hand and squeezed it.

Leonard sighed deeply, shook his head in agreement and squeezed her hand in return.

He began. "That night-" "You were so angry" she interrupted him.

"I wasn't angry long. I was crushed." Tears began to form in her eyes.

Justin arrived silently at the table, placing their drinks before them. They each quickly gave him their order-no appetizers. Simple meals so as not to derail them. They were both hungry for this conversation.

"Raj found me. I was in my lab at CalTech. I'm wasn't sure how I got there, but that's where I went."

"Everyone was worried. You disappeared so quickly."

"I know. I'm sorry for that." He continued "I told Raj what I needed to do. I needed to go away right then. I couldn't see anyone before I left. I had him call Sheldon to tell him, and you, that I would be over in the morning. It was a lie, but Raj didn't know that."

Penny remained silent and let him speak.

"I drove back to the your building. I waited in the parking lot until I saw the lights go out in Sheldon's apartment." She was surprised that he called it 'your building and 'Sheldon's apartment', but she didn't say anything.

"I waited another hour and walked to the other side of the building to see if there were lights on at your place. The last thing I needed was to see you on the stairs or in the hallway. Everything was quiet, so I went up and packed as many clothes as I could, trying my best to not wake Sheldon. Not sure how I accomplished that. I got my lap-top, left my keys and the notes I had written when Raj took me to his place and then I left."

"You left your cell phone too" she said it in a monotone in the same way she spoke with Amy and Bernadette that night.

"A clean break. I didn't want anyone to find me."

"It worked" her voice wavered. "Where did you go?"

"I called Dr. Gablehauser in the morning and told him I was going on a sabbatical, but didn't expect to return and left the same day for Seattle."

She was holding both his hands now and squeezed them in encouragement. He continued.

"Seattle, Washington. Pretty crazy, huh?"

"No place is crazy if you're trying to disappear" she answered quietly.

"Well. That's where I went." She nodded at him.

"How long were you there?"

"I spent just over six months there. I worked in a coffee shop, if you can believe that." She smiled

"What made you leave Seattle?" she asked.

"I needed to speak with someone who would give me completely unemotional answers to some questions I had and what to do."

"You went to see your mother?"

"I did. I knew she would tell me what she thought straight out without any sugar coating." She let him continue.

"She told me that with recent developments at Princeton and my experience with the clinical side of laser research, I would be a good fit there. It would be a lateral move from CalTech."

"I called her the same day you left. I'm afraid I was in a panic. She was surprisingly kind to me."

"Every once in a while people can surprise you, acting out of character. I'm glad she was a comfort to you."

Justin then delivered their meals and left quietly. He seemed to know that they wanted their privacy. Unfortunately, the middle-aged theater fan that appeared at the table did not.

"Oh Miss Wyatt, I so love you in everything I see you in" the woman approached them extending a pen and a piece of paper toward her.

"Would you mind signing this for me?"

"Of course not. What is your name?"

"Oh if you could sign it 'to my friend Cindy', that would be wonderful!"

"Alrighty. Here you go Cindy. Have a nice evening."

"Oh can I ask one more favor?" Before Penny could answer, "what does the "L." stand for?"

"Ummm", she was caught a little of guard "Elllllvira?"

Leonard stood up and shook Cindy's hand and said "thank you so much for stopping by Cindy. It was great to meet you" as he guided her away from the table. "Take care now!" She walked away turning around with a quizzical look on her face. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way.

"You are very good at that" She said. "Maybe I should hire you."

"I don't think you could afford my rates."

Brian appeared out of nowhere. "I am so sorry Ms. Wyatt, Dr. Hofstadter. I insure that you will not be disturbed again."

"Oh Brian, it's alright. It comes with the package."

"Nevertheless Ms. Wyatt, I can see that you both are upset. It won't happen again.

"Thank you Brian" Leonard said to him with an understanding smile.

"So Princeton? Do you like it there?" She tilted her head at him.

"I do. It's different from CalTech in both good and bad ways. I live closer to campus, so I can walk to work. Sometimes I even ride a bike. I miss our friends though."

"Do you speak with anyone regularly?" she asked the question knowing that he did.

"I do. I started reaching out to them one at a time about a year and half after I got to Princeton. It was after you had left. The first ones were Howard and Bernadette, then Raj. I think the hardest was Sheldon. I saved him for last, even after Amy."

"How did they take it?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Considering I up and left them, lied to them and didn't reach out to them even to let them know where I was for almost two years, they were very gracious and forgiving. I spent over two hours on the phone with Sheldon. I think I am alright with them."

"Trust me Leonard. You have nothing to worry about. Your friends, all your friends, love you and forgive everything you think you may have done."

Leonard fought back tears. "I just hope they know how sorry I am."

Penny was crying now. "They do Leonard, they do."

She composed herself signed deeply and said "If you don't want to answer me you don't have to."

"You can ask me anything and I'll answer you honestly."

"Are you seeing anyone?" Now she avoided eye contact.

Leonard smiled wistfully. "No one special. I think the longest relationship I've had was six weeks. It isn't something that interests me at this point."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. He caught with his thumb and wiped it away.

"I think I really broke you" she said in almost a whisper.

"Maybe you did, but I'm healed. I'm whole now. Just a little different."

They remained silent for a bit.

"Tell me about you."

"I need to go back to my conversation with Amy and Bernadette." He nodded.

"I was so confused about where I was in our relationship. We had been taking things slow and then there was your proposal."

"Yeah, I really blew it with that. I think I set us back two months. We were so awkward with each other after that."

"Then the girls were questioning me about how I felt, I said I still wasn't sure. That maybe I was bored with how our relationship was going; that maybe it would be better for us to break-up. I think I shocked them saying that. Remember at that point we were so very tentative with each other. We hadn't even tried to have sex since the proposal." She looked at him sadly.

She continued. "I was going to try to talk to you about it, but again I 'chickened-out'. We ended up making love instead and it turned out to be pretty good, well not pretty good, very good. Very, very good" He let her go on.

"I thought that maybe we could make it work. Maybe we could go forward and be better together than we had been. If I had only said this to Bernadette and Amy before you heard them talking…..I'm sorry Leonard." Now in a whisper, "I am so, so sorry" shaking her head.

"After you left, I was a mess. I was responsible for everything-and you were gone."

He shook his head. "I think we were both responsible. If I hadn't been pushing you, maybe you would be able to get to the same place I was in your own time. I should have given you space."

She sat up straight now. And had lost a little of the color in her face.

"Leonard." Tears falling now in earnest.

"What is it Penny."

"Oh Leonard." Her face was in her hands.

"He got up from his chair and knelt down beside her and held her in his arms as she sobbed. Luckily their table was in a rear alcove and Brian had cordoned off the area after the "Cindy incident", so no one noticed her crying.

She composed herself at sat up straight. Leonard reached down for her purse. He knew she kept tissues there. He handed it to her. She smiled and said "thank you. I'm okay now."

Leonard hugged her again and before he could return to his chair, she gripped his arms and looked deeply into his eyes, drew him to her and kissed him on his cheek.

Another deep sigh and she began in a small, low voice. "Three weeks to the day after you left, I started to have severe abdominal pains and I started to bleed. I panicked and called Bernadette and told her that I needed her."

Now it was Leonard who turned pale.

"She got to my place so quick." Her voice was trembling. "She brought Howard and they rushed me to the hospital."

Her eyes were closed now. I was having a miscarriage. I had no idea I was pregnant, but I shouldn't have been surprised. I wasn't taking my birth control regularly, we weren't having sex, so I didn't see the use of being vigilant there and we didn't have a condom….." her voice faded off.

"Penny." He was in shock.

"Howard was so good. He tried so hard to find you, but he couldn't. Leonard I hurt you so badly. So badly that you needed to leave me. I didn't have you when I needed you the most. I'm sorry Leonard. I'm sorry" she was sobbing again.

"Penny." Leonard was crying now. "Penny." "Forgive me"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay. This is shorter than I thought it would be and a little dis-jointed. Sorry about that. It maybe later in the week before I get to write/post again, but please keep the reviews/critiques coming. I appreciate them all, particularly those from you that I've been reading all summer.**

**As always, I own nothing that has to do with The Big Bank Theory I just really, really enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6: Dinner still, and after**

**Leonard held her as she sobbed silently and kept repeating "I'm sorry Leonard. I'm so, so sorry." He then started to rock her gently. **

**She let out a long trembling sigh and pulled back from him. Her green eyes were still leaking tears and she searched his face. He reached up and put his hand on her jaw under her ear as he did earlier. She closed her eyes and leant into his touch again. When she opened her eyes he sadly smiled nodded his head and kissed her softly on the lips. The kissed ended and she stopped crying, smiled back and kissed him also softly, but longer. Her tongue entered his mouth and met his. His hands slid from her face and went around her waist. She draped her hands around his neck like she did a thousand times before, right hand over the left.**

**She broke away and said, "I really need to go to the ladies room. I'll be right back?" He nodded at her question. **

**After she left, Brian approached the table and cleared his voice to get Leonard's attention.**

"**Dr. Hofstadter, forgive me for spying on you, but Justin was concerned." **

"**Thank you Brian. I think she is better now."**

"**I'm glad Dr. Hofstadter. Ms. Wyatt is very special to us here."**

"**She is special to me too Brian, and I'm happy that she has people that care about her. I haven't been-well near enough to her for a while."**

"**Dr. Hofstadter, we've known Penny, I hope you don't mind me using her name that familiarly, but we've known her since she came to the city and I can tell that she cares for you. She has mentioned to us before you know."**

"**Really?" This surprised him.**

"**Now" Brian said. "When you're ready to go, nod in Justin's direction. He will take you to a side entrance so you both can leave privately without having to deal with anyone on the way out. It is late and there aren't many people here, but just the same."**

"**Thank you so much for your kindness Brian" he said as he reached in his jacket pocket to settle the bill.**

"**Oh Dr. Hofstadter. Ms. Wyatt took care of us earlier today. The bill is complete."**

"**Well at least let me give you something for you and Justin's excellent attention."**

"**No sir. That has been taken care of as well."**

"**Well Brian. Thank you for everything. I know we will see each other again and often!"**

"**We look forward to that Dr. Hofstadter."**

"**I think I would like it if you called me Leonard."**

"**We will have to think about that Dr. Hofstadter" Brian returned, but he was smiling.**

**As Brian, left Penny returned. She still looked shaky, but she smiled at Leonard.**

"**You can take me home and we can talk some more."**

"**Alright. I understand we will be leaving by the side door" he said and motioned to Justin.**

"**Follow me this way" Justin said.**

"**Wait!" Penny exclaimed. She scampered back to their table to retrieve the rose she had brought with her from the arrangement Leonard had sent. **

**She raised and dropped her shoulders with a sigh **

**The walked along the rear of the dining room to the side. A door was hidden behind a screen of late summer flowers.**

"**If you go out and turn to the right you will end up just north of our front entrance."**

"**Justin, thank you so much for everything tonight. I can't tell you how much we appreciate it" Penny nodded in agreement.**

"**No need to thank me Dr. Hofstadter. We pride ourselves on making our cliental happy and comfortable."**

"**Well you succeeded. Thank you again." Leonard shook his hand and walked off with Penny.**

**They walked along toward the front of the bistro. She held his arm and her rose and rested he head on his shoulder. **

"**Which way?" He asked her.**

"**We'll need to get a cab."**

**It took him just a few minutes to hail a taxi. They got in and Penny gave the driver the address.**

**They didn't speak too much during the short drive. They just held hands.**

**The cab pulled up to a modest building. The doorman grabbed the door handle as the vehicle stopped at the curb. Leonard paid the fare and helped Penny out. **

"**Good evening Ms. Wyatt" the doorman said.**

"**Hello Martin. Has it been a busy night?"**

"**It was earlier. Not bad for a Thursday. Things are winding down now."**

"**Thanks" she said as he held the door for her and Leonard. "Good night."**

"**Good night Ms. Wyatt."**

**They took the elevator up to the fourth floor, holding hands. The doors opened and he followed her to the right. She stopped and made a face at him.**

"**You're not going to believe this. Welcome to my home."**

**They were standing outside of Apartment 4B.**

"**Your kidding me". Leonard laughed.**

"**I know". She laughed along with him.**

"**Penny, I think we should say 'goodnight'. It's after 1:30 and you need your sleep. It's been a long emotional day."**

"**Leonard, can you stay? We don't have to do anything. You can sleep in the guest room. I just want you near and maybe we can wake up tomorrow morning and talk some more. It will be Friday. No matinee. I don't have any meetings. Are you free? Do you need to go back to New Jersey?"**

**She looked vulnerable. It didn't take much to win him over, especially since it was her.**

"**No I don't have to go back. I have the rest of the week and weekend off. I just need to report on my meeting with the Burtons to Dr. Fleming on Monday."**

"**Good" she said. She handed him her keys. He unlocked the door and opened it for her.**

"**Welcome!" She gave him the quick tour showing him last the guest bedroom with an attached bathroom.**

"**The bed is all made, so you should be all set. If you need anything my room is just next door. Just knock.."**

**She stood there looking at him and she looked absolutely exhausted, but she smiled and said "goodnight Dr. Hofstadter." Kissed him deeply and went off to bed.**

**As the door closed he said softly "goodnight Penny."**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As I'm finishing this, I am watching "The Monopolar Expedition", one of my top two or three episodes-Penny does love him-oh well. I could go on and on…..Leave reviews. They are always appreciated. I do NOT own The Big Bang Theory or the characters thereof. I DO really, really enjoy them!**

He stumbled through the apartment toward the sounds coming from what he thought he remembered was the kitchen. He smiled at the picture when he got there. Penny had headphones on and was dancing around the kitchen, making breakfast and having a hell of a time.

He came up behind her and touched her on the shoulder. She twirled, beamed at him and putting down a spatula grabbed both his hands and included him in her dance routine.

He let go of her hands and removing the headphones said "I'm no better at dancing, you know."

"I don't know, you were always plenty good enough for me." She hugged him and said "good morning, you!"

"Good morning. What time is it anyway?"

"8:16."

"Well this is new, you being so wide awake so early."

She swatted him with the spatula. "Watch it funny boy." She bit her lower lip giving him a playful look.

Spinning back to the stove she said "these are just about ready. Grab two plates from that cabinet up there" she nodded up to their left. He complied and got two dishes for the breakfast.

She put two slices of French toast on each, picked up the plates and said "follow me, mister."

Placing the plates on the dinning room table that had been set with silverware, napkins and condiments for the toast, she waived her arm at the creation and said "tah-dah!"

"Very nice! Someone is in an extra good mood this morning."

"Right now I'm very, very happy. I had a pretty good performance last night and I spent a wonderful evening with someone, my best friend by the way, who came back into my life after way too long a time and I get to have breakfast with him and continue a long, long overdue conversation. How about you?" Her expression turned with a little concern at her question.

"Well, I'm waking up after a pretty good day myself. I bumped into the most amazing person I have ever known in my life, obtained a significant grant and donation to my university, bought a new suit, saw a Broadway play and spent an evening also having an overdue conversation with_ my _best friend".

She hugged him again, motioned for him to sit down and said "I'll be right back. Coffee? Still black?" He nodded yes for both answers.

When they had finished and the dishes were in the washer and the rest of the pans, utensils and all evidence of their breakfast had disappeared, she lead him into the living room.

They sat across from each other for a while looking at one another; Penny smiling at him sweetly.

Her smile then faded and she said "I know you didn't ask me, you would never ask, but I need to tell you… " she stopped and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I need to tell you that I've had relationships."

"Well I knew that that was a probability" he replied softly.

"There weren't many. I mean, I wasn't celibate, but there was nothing serious-on my end anyway. Someone did propose to me."

"That sounds familiar" he replied quickly.

"No!" She exclaimed. "It was nothing like that. It was totally unexpected he had never expressed feelings to that end, never acted like he loved me, or treated me that way I have to say. When I said no, rather quickly, he left and that was that. It was nothing like you. I know it didn't mean as much to him." The last she said sincerely, resting her hand on his knee.

She continued. "Going back a little, after the mis-miscarriage" that word stuck in her throat, "everyone was so kind to me. Howard and Bernadette especially. It was like they adopted me. They got me concentrating on school-believe it or not, I have a Bachelor's degree in business management!"

He smiled and said "I knew that. Howard told me."

"Bernadette also pretty much forced me to go to the audition for "Anything Can Happen on a Thursday"-the sitcom?" He nodded.

"And then, when I was lucky enough to make a little bit of money from that, Howard got me together with an investor. When he found out I didn't want to date him, he got me involved with some good things and I've been able to, well turn it around pretty well."

"Really?" He replied, surprised.

"Yup. You know this building?" She stood up and spread her arms. "I kinda sorta….Well, I own it!"

"Wow! I don't know what to say. I am impressed and very happy for you!"

"Your Penny is a real estate mogul!"

Hearing that 'your Penny', his expression turned serious. She noticed immediately. Her hands gripping each other as she looked at him.

"Penny, where are we headed?" The question was asked gently and with sincerity.

"I don't know. To be honest, I hope we can go somewhere beyond where we were five years ago. I know that it will take a lot of work for me to earn your trust, but I've looked into my heart-often, and I know that is what _I _want_."_

Leonard nodded his head and said "Penny, I don't think I can go through having you leave-" she interrupted him.

"Leonard, I know that there has been a lot of time that has passed between us and that we haven't set eyes on one another in so, so long a time, but I know in my heart that I love-loved the Leonard Hofstadter that I knew then; that I loved him for longer then I knew, longer than I cared to admit. I've made a promise and I will make a promise to you, that if you give me a chance, I will prove to you and show you that". The tears were flowing down her cheeks now. "I just hope that you still love me or that you love this Penny. I am and always be your Penny."

When he didn't respond, she stood up and walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He took her hand and brought it to his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm nearing the end of "The New York Revelations". I have this chapter one more after it, plus an epilogue to tie up some loose ends. Keep the reviews coming. I very, very, very much appreciate all of your input. **

**Also, I own nothing about TBBT, but it is my favorite guilty pleasure. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 8: "You put your arms around me, and I'm home."

They remained like that for a few moments. Not long, but to Penny it seemed like an eternity. Finally, she pulled him up from his chair and putting her arms around his neck (again right hand over left), she searched his eyes for a response.

He returned a small smile. She still couldn't read him and it made her panic inwardly.

"I need to go and check out of the hotel and pick up my things" he said. "I'll be back in about an hour or a little more?"

"Okay" she broke away from him, using her acting skills to mask her disappointment and fear. He was concentrating on what she had told him earlier and did not notice.

"Um, let me get you the spare key to the apartment" she said walking back to the kitchen. She returned, handing him a keychain with a single key "in case I'm out when you come back." She had her cell phone to her ear.

"Matthew, this is Penny Wyatt in 4B. A friend of mine, Leonard Hofstadter is coming down, can you hail him a cab?"

She listened for the response. "Thanks Matthew. And also he will be back later. If I'm out can you let him into the building?" Listening again. "Thanks again Matthew" and hung up.

"Matthew is one of the daytime doormen. He'll let you in when you get back. Depending on when you finish up, I may have gone to work. You're coming back, right?" She tried her best to hide being anxious.

"Yes, yes. I just need to check out at the hotel, the room may have been reserved by someone else with the university. I also need to shop for a change of clothes and maybe some toiletries." She gave an inward sigh of relief. He would be back.

"Good" she smiled at him. She gave him a hug and just a quick kiss this time. "I'll see you when I see you."

"Thanks. See you in a bit." He squeezed her hand and left.

After the door closed, she looked longingly at it. She then grabbed her cell phone, hit speed dial button number 2, titled "BRW" and said "damn" when it rang the second time, realizing that it was 6:30 in Pasadena.

"Good morning!" Bernadette said, not quite as bubbly as yesterday afternoon, but happy to hear from her nonetheless.

"What a night and morning" Penny told her friend.

"Morning? He stayed over?" The question from California made her wince.

"I talked him into it because it was late. He stayed in a spare bedroom."

"Oh" Bernadette replied.

"We did talk. And talk. That part was good. We told each other so much."

"You told him about the baby?"

"I did. He is blaming himself. We'll need to speak more about that later. He left to take care of things, but he is coming back later."

"Penny, you knew this would be difficult. You just need to talk it all the way through with him. You can't leave anything off the table. The feeling and emotion and love he had-he has for you was total and complete. You need to lead him through everything."

"I know Bernadette. At times it was so wonderful. I'm not the same as I was before. I'm stronger, I think. Maybe more mature. I just hope he still has the feelings and love me and for who I am now."

The next sentence was said through tears. "Believe it or not Bernadette, right this second, I think I need him as much or more than I ever had before." Crying in earnest now. " I love him so much."

In the cab, Leonard needed to make some calls. The first number was not saved in his phone, but he knew where to find it.

He selected a number from his speed dial menu. "I need my mother's cell phone number right now."

"And good morning to you too, Leonard. Do you know that it is 6:30 a.m. Pacific Daylight Savings Time?"

"Sheldon, I'll talk to you later, maybe tonight, but can you give me that telephone number? It is vitally important to me!"

"All right, all right, Mr. 'I'm in a big rush'. Let me know when you're ready."

"Fire away." Leonard replied, not surprised the Sheldon would know the number, along with a thousand others, from memory.

"Thank you Sheldon. I owe you more than you know. I'll talk to you soon." and hung up.

"How can he owe more than I could know?" Sheldon thought. "That is just impossible. Leonard Hofstadter, your way of thinking never ceases to amaze me."

"Mother. It's me."

"Well hello dear. To what do I owe the honor of a call from you?"

"Mother, you need to tell me if you knew about Penny and her miscarriage."

"Oh Leonard, dear, I don't _need _to tell you anything. I think you mean you would like me to tell you whether or not I was aware of a medical condition that your friend Penny underwent nearly five years ago."

"Yes mother. It would mean a lot to me if you told me if you knew what was happening."

"Yes Leonard. I was aware that my 'Home Girl' had become pregnant from a dalliance with you and suffered the termination of that pregnancy through an unfortunate miscarriage."

After a life spent with her as his mother, it was still remarkable to him at the total lack of emotion from her, speaking about the loss of her own grandchild. "Mother did you speak with her later, after her recovery. Was she alright physically; mentally?"

Beverly was silent for a moment, thinking through her next answer.

"Leonard, you know in my professional capacity, anything Penny told me would be in the strictest of confidence. I would not be able to disclose anything we discussed."

Leonard was ready for that answer. "What if I think she didn't speak to you 'professionally', but as the grandmother of the child she lost; that she may have turned to you for comfort?"

Silence. "Success" Leonard thought.

"From everything I know, and I did speak with her doctors, she suffered no unusual effects physically from the event." Leonard thanked God inwardly for that answer.

"And?" he prodded her on.

"In speaking with her, as the mother of the father of the baby she lost and not in my professional opinion, I would say that she suffered a deep depression from the dual loss of the baby and your abrupt leaving before that occurrence."

That stung Leonard, but he knew that would be the answer. "Thank you mother. It means a lot to me that we had this conversation."

"Leonard. If I knew how to reach you, I would have, even thought she asked me not to try to find you. When I did hear from you three months later from Seattle, the outward signs of her struggle had faded, she was getting stronger, so I decided to honor her request." She continued. "I take it from this call that you have seen Penny?"

"I did. We spent the evening and part of the morning talking about the last five years. It was a lot to take in."

"Leonard, darling. For what it is worth, I hope things turn out the way you both want it to. Penny, despite her shortcomings is a wonderful young woman."

"Thank you mother." They hung up.

The next call was made without any trepidation at all. "Leonard!" Howard greeted the call with great pleasure.

"How are you and Bernadette?"

"We are both fine. Actually, Bernie has just been speaking with Penny." Leonard smiled to himself, thinking that Howard was the only one that ever referred to her as 'Bernie' instead of the more formal "Bernadette".

"Good Howard. I'm glad she has Bernadette, and from what she tells me, you, in her corner. I really want to thank you both for what you've done for her this entire time. I'm very grateful."

"You are both family to us Leonard. We are pretty happy here that you two met up and are managing to get some things out in the open."

"Howard?" His voice was failing him now, he was going to have to struggle to get the next question out.

"How bad was she when she had the mis-, when she lost the baby?"

Howard was silent for a few seconds. "I'm not going to lie to you buddy. It was pretty bad. Despite what she was telling us, I think any one of the five of us would have gotten to you if we had any idea of where you went or how to find you."

"I'm going to regret that for the rest of my life." Leonard said sadly.

The rest of their call was full of encouragement and good wishes. He even spoke with Bernadette who gave him equal tidings. Leonard promised to call when things settled down.

He finished up at the hotel quickly. Stopping at a pharmacy he purchased the basic bathroorm items necessary. He then went to the men's shop where Francis had ordered his suit for the night before. He selected two pair of khaki slacks, three different colored t-shirts, three button-down shirts (two patterned one solid blue) along with assorted socks and boxer-shorts. After paying, he noticed some bracelets next to the register, grabbed two black-leather bracelets along with a tote bag and paid for them as well.

He placed the neatly folded purchases into the tote bag and put the bracelets into the pocket of his jacket, the same dark gray herring-bone jacket he wore the day before. He hailed a cab and made his way back to her apartment.

"Back so soon sir." Matthew greeted him opening the door to the cab. Leonard paid the fare, thanked the cabbie and followed Matthew, who held the door, into the building. He glanced at his watch. It was 12:45.

"Ms Wyatt has not come down yet, so she will be waiting for you I expect."

"Thank you Matthew." He entered the elevator and pushed the button for the 4th floor.

Penny was waiting for him, reviewing her contract for "Cat" and searching the web. She heard a knock at the door.

Racing to it and opening it as quickly as she could, she greeted him with "Hey, you!" and a warm smile.

"Oh, you are wearing that cute jacket from yesterday afternoon. You look so-I don't know, academic!"

He smiled back at him and carried in his purchases and the rest of his belongings from the hotel.

He took both of her hands and said to her "I can't tell you how sorry I am Penny, letting you go through what you did. Can you ever forgive me?"

She let go of one of his hands; his left her right and put on finger on his lips. "Shhhhh" she said shaking her head no. "Don't think of it that way. Don't think you left me alone. If you knew what had happened, you would be there at the drop of a hat. I know that. Everyone knew that. There is nothing you could have done to prevent it."

Tears were in both of their eyes.

He was holding both of her hands again. They were still standing in the entryway of her apartment.

"Last night you said that 'you made a promise' and that you would promise me. Who did you promise?"

Her brilliant green eyes were full of tears and they rolled down her cheeks. He looked at her wondering about the answer. She squeezed his hands. Hard. And answered in the softest voice possible.

"I promised our baby that I would find you and I would tell you the truth, that I love you with every fiber of my being, with every ounce of my soul and I never, ever part from you again."

He drew her into an embrace and said "I prayed on my way back here and said the same exact thing."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Penny & Leonard.

They lay in her bed. His left arm was around her shoulders and they were holding hands; his right in her right, her left in his left. They each had a black leather bracelet around their left wrists.

"What is your schedule like the next few days?" he asked her smiling.

She replied, "well, we have the performance this evening with matinee and evening performances tomorrow. On Sunday, there is a 3:00 matinee, then we're dark until Tuesday night." Leonard nodded.

"Why don't we have a late dinner tonight, spend the morning together tomorrow and I can ride down to Princeton late Sunday afternoon? That way you can go home tomorrow afternoon and get ready for your presentation on Monday. You won't need to be rushing." She reasoned.

"That really makes sense. I'll kind of miss you, though." He smiled at her.

"I'll definitely miss you." She smiled back.

"Leonard", her voice turned very serious. "I really want you."

"I think you just had me. Twice!" he replied laughing with a big smirk on his face.

She turned to look at him, pouting and elbowed him in the ribs. "No Leonard, seriously, I want you in my life. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. I love you."

"I love you too. And I've been yours for a long time now."

"Saturday, September 23, 2017" she said.

"Yeah. That's today." He said with a question in his eyes. "Why?"

"That's the day I finally gave my heart to Leonard Hofstadter."

Epilogue: May 20, 2018 Radio City Music Hall, New York, NY

"And the Tony Award goes to: Penelope L. Wyatt in "Cat on a Hot Tin Roof".

She covered her mouth with her hands. She was stunned. She smiled at Leonard and wrapped her arms around his neck (right hand over the left, as always). They kissed deeply. One last hug and she stood up and made her way to the stage, running up the stairs.

John Lithgow gave her a hug shook her hand and handed her the award. She took a deep breath and stepped to the podium.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" There was laughter from the audience.

She tried to compose herself and took another deep breath. "I need to put this down because I use my hands when I talk. A lot." She bent down and put the Tony on the stage by her feet.

"I so did not expect this and I have absolutely nothing prepared." She looked at Leonard and he mouthed "I love you". She smiled sweetly at him and continued.

"I want to thank the American Theater Wing for nominating me along with these wonderful actors. Take it from someone who was there not so long ago, you inspire so many young actors all over the country with your dedication to our craft. You inspire me as well."

" I want to thank the Jackson Entertainment Group for having faith in a ditzy blonde from Nebraska via California. It wasn't all that long ago that I was a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory. Other than a failed sit-com and two roles here, my resume consisted of a production of 'The Diary of Anne Frank' above a bowling alley and a hemorrhoid commercial. You have given me three wonderful roles in the last two years. Your faith in me-words fail me."

"I want to thank my family in Nebraska and my friends here in New York. I need to especially thank my friends in California, Sheldon, Amy, Raj, Bernadette and Howard. You have been with me through thick and thin. Always there whenever I needed you. I love you all so much and I miss you, but we'll see you very, very soon."

"I'm sorry, I'm almost done." She clasped her hands and rested them on her chin. She continued with the tears running down her face. "I thank God for the last two years. It's been two years of second chances. A second chance for my career, but mostly a second chance with-with-well with my soul-mate." She was crying in earnest now. She put her hands to her mouth, kissed them and reached out, extending them toward Leonard. He smiled at her proudly, tears in his eyes as well.

Her hands were now clutching at her heart. "Leonard. I love you. I love your body. I love your mind. I love your soul. I love every inch of you. But mostly I love how you love. How you love your work. How you love our friends and how you love me. You've loved me when I've been up, you've loved me when I've been down. You've even loved me when I didn't know my own heart. You've loved me always and I will always, always love you."

"I've been sort of a wise ass about this for a long time, maybe a little too coy, but my name is Penelope L. Wyatt. Wyatt is my daddy's name and the 'L', it's not for Ellloise, not for ElllCamino, not for Elllegant not even for Ellllenore. It's for Leonard."

"Now Dr. Hofstadter," she moved her hands down to her stomach, which had not started to give anything away as yet; "Take me and our baby home!"

Leonard sat there with his mouth open. Penny smiled, then bit her lipped and nodded her head at her fiancée.

**A/N: This has been fun for me. The first time I've ever done anything like this. Thank you to all who read and reviewed this effort. You are all an inspiration. There are so many great and wonderful fan fiction writers here in "The Big Bang Theory" land. Read and review their stories. It means a lot when someone notices your work.**


End file.
